Soy esperanza
by Ailad
Summary: Aún cuán gran pesada carga era, sus manos, su cuerpo, serían el hierro, su corazón el fuego para moldear su espada y su alma por siempre la esperanza. Drabble.


Después de tantos años de no publicar nada, a pesar de que vivo aquí, hoy no pude evitarlo, no pude detenerme. Si bien es algo corto e improvisado, escrito en par de minutos en mi celular, espero les guste, como me ha gustado tanto este final.

* * *

 **Soy esperanza.**

* * *

 **Luz.**

* * *

Cuando todo había acabado le sobrevino otra cosa y sucedió que la seguridad de la tierra requirió una vez más de él.

Pero primero había sido el monstruo que acabó con su raza, y que pereció por puño de ella, por la herencia de la sangre real a quién humilló, esclavizó y condenó hasta la desesperación. Bajo sus ojos fue fulminado, aunque no había sido en sí el primero. No. Antes había tenido que pasar por el primero de todos, el largo y tortuoso camino que afilo su mirada y convirtió sus ojos en un arma tan letal como el filo de su espada.

Luego fueron los otros, los malditos androides, aquellos por los que luchó desde que tenía uso de razón, por los que entrenó y se volvió un hombre mucho antes de llenar la talla. Por los que, bajo la lluvia, la pérdida se hizo una huella imborrable en su corazón. Bajo su apocalipsis se juró ser vencedor y desde entonces nunca claudicó.

Después de ellos dejó el infierno y conoció la paz.

Le siguió el engendro, aquel que le mató en otra línea del tiempo y le había matado frente a su padre, desatando en el curtido sayajin el sentimiento que salvó el alma de un antiguo asesino para convertirlo en héroe, más aun, en padre. Aquel por el que estuvo dispuesto a lastimar a ese padre en pos de evitar las ambiciones más retorcidas del orgullo. Creyó haber cometido un grave error por querer cambiar el pasado y lograr en ellos un futuro mejor.

La culpa lo carcomió por dentro, pero nunca se rindió.

Luego los Dioses le buscaron, le entrenaron y le ayudaron a derrotar a la maldad de la terrible magia de la abominación que no resucitó. Y esgrimió otra espada por justicia, para proteger lo que había salvado: la tierra y la tierra seguía reconstruyéndose.

Hasta que llegó él… y ella también. Y llegó la frustración de no tener la fuerza para pararlo, el dolor de la pérdida, la locura de volver a ver su mundo en ruinas otra vez.

La muerte se había empecinado con él y su mundo, en alcanzar todo lo que amaba y se atrevía a amar.

Pero la culpa no. Si llegó a pensar en sus pecados, ya no. ¡Proteger la vida de los demás no era un pecado y él no perdería la convicción! Había sido difícil viajar atrás y buscar ayuda una vez más. Dejar a todos para volver. Seguir aún con el dolor y el horror palpitando en la mente.

Las adversidades no habían podido con él, su resilencia era más grande.

Incluso cuando las opciones se acababan, cuando él creía desfallecer, esa luz acudía a él. Así llegó ella, Mai, como la infinita luz del sol y le llenó todos los espacios, iluminándolo todo, borrando los contornos de las cosas dolorosas y dejando al amor ocupar todo.

Un mundo así, donde se pudiera vivir el amor, era lo que deseaba y por eso no dejaría de luchar nunca.

Miró la espada, trozada de nueva cuenta. Su eterna compañera, su filo de justicia, herramienta de salvación bajo su propia mano. Con el poder, aquel por el que pedía ayuda, que salvaba y protegía lo que antes la sangre destruía, curó la espada.

Su mente prodigia no conocía límites para aprender, para improvisar, tanto como su voluntad para darse por vencido. Nunca. Repitiendo todas aquellas técnicas de sus maestros, había pasado por el _Masenko_ , el _Garlic Ho_ , el _Mafuba_ minutos antes. Siempre entrenando, siempre avanzando, esforzándose para ser mejor y estar preparado.

Alzó la espada de poder y le iluminó la luz. La vida, la energía vital, la fuerza de todos, el amor de ella. ¡Eso era la luz!

Fue la luz de la esperanza de todos, depositada en él, la que dio medio para acabar con el falso Dios, ¡Librarlos de una vez por todas de ese injusto y despreciable ser! ¡Derrotarlo como solo él podía hacer! Porque un Dios era creador y protector de vida y a esa aberración y a su justicia no podía reconocerla.

¡Era por Mai, por su madre, por todos! Su lucha era por ellos.

Con la luz de la vida en su espada, la defensa del débil por mandato divino pero igual en poder, su destreza embistió para dar fin a la muerte. Y la paz floreció, inundando con luz la tierra, exiliado las tinieblas.

No importa cuántas veces regresara el mal, por que él, aún siendo el último guerrero, no estaba sólo y nunca dejaría de luchar y ser el que defendía el valor de la vida de los demás. Aún cuán gran pesada carga era, sus manos, su cuerpo, serían el hierro, su corazón el fuego para moldear su espada y su alma por siempre la esperanza.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Ailad.

Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama


End file.
